One in a million
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Just a little idea I had, based on the idea that Emma was adopted by Stef and Lena. Warning: I own nothing. This was inspired by the song One in a million by Miley Cyrus.


How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just history  
I mean I knew you were kind of needed you  
But I figured it's too good to be true

Thirteen year old, Emma Swan is currently being fostered by Stef and Lena Adams Foster. For the first time in her life Emma is safe, loved, protected, and cared for. She knows that she needs a family, but this one seems to good to be true. Stef and Lena don't treat Emma like a foster kid like all her previous foster parents had. They treat Emma like she's their own daughter.

When Emma first came to Stef and Lena three months ago, she was a little skeptical and scared. She was afraid that they would hurt her or that if she messed up that they would send her away.

I said, Pinch me, where's the abuse this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to these moms

Stef and Lena never hurt Emma, physically or emotionally. Emma has never had anyone care for her like this and it scares her. She doesn't want to get used to Stef and Lena, but she can't help it they are so nice and loving. Over time though, she learned that Stef and Lena would always be there for her and for that she is forever grateful. She wants them to adopt her so she can be legally apart of their family and so she can share their last name.

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to get a family like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

Emma is at the courthouse with Stef and Lena. The judge just finalized Emma's adoption. She is now officially Emma Swan Adams Foster, and that makes her and her moms very happy. Emma feels so blessed and lucky to have two moms who love her and would do anything for her. She isn't sure how she got so lucky, but she is so glad and grateful that she did. Emma loves her mom and mama so much.

All this time I was looking for my family  
Trying make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, I'm done  
And stumbled into your loving arms

Emma spent her whole like looking for a family, and trying to be the perfect kid so that maybe a family would love her enough to adopt her. By the time she was twelve, she had given up, but a year later she had found her family.

One day when Stef was picking Emma up from school, because Lena had to stay late for a staff meeting.

When Emma saw her mom, Stef and ran to hug her, "Mom!"

Stef smiled and opened her arms to hug her daughter, "Hi baby, how was school?"

"School was really good, mom." Emma replied "I love you, mom."

Stef smiled, "I love you too, baby."

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that your eyes

Whenever Emma is with her moms they can always make her laugh, even over the littlest things. Emma knows she is loved, and she's never felt so happy in her life. She can remember all the times that her mom, Stef had to tell her that 'she's not worthless', and for a long time Emma didn't believe it. She's so glad that her moms took the time to help her heal from all the hurt, pain, rejection and abuse, that she had endured before she made her way to them.

One day, Emma got mad at her mama, Lena, because she wouldn't let Emma go to a movie at midnight on a school night.

Emma was sitting on her bed when Lena walked in and sat next to Emma.

"Hey sweets, I'm sorry I didn't let you go to the movie, but you shouldn't be staying up that late on a school night anyways." Lena explained

"That's okay." Emma said as she hugged Lena "I'm sorry, mama."

Lena smiled and hugged her daughter, "I love you, bug."

"Love you too, mama." Emma replied


End file.
